Justicar
Hailing from many years in the future, Justicar is actually a contemporary of Future Knox. He traveled back to the current time-line using a time machine that he and his team found and modified during an assault on the Knox fortress. History Creation and Early Life Justicar wasn't actually born, but was instead created by Dr Mitosis' protégé and successor after his death, the equally evil scientist Dr. May Clariborn, also known as The Chimera. Dr. Clariborn was obsessed with finding ways of merging superpowers from different heroes together in the hopes of making herself into the mightiest super villain of them all, and successfully gave herself a number of different meta-human abilities through her experiments, but never anything of the kind of power-level she desired. To this end, Dr Clariborn decided to merge the powers of two of Earth's most powerful heroes: Clarity Belle and Iron Justice III. The result was a human-Amplitite hybrid dubbed H/A-001. Raising the child in her lab along with several other experimental children, a small team of heroes caught word of her experiments and broke into the lab. Tragically, Dr Clariborn murdered all but H/A-001 before being killed in an explosion caused by the child, who manifested the same sonic scream ability possessed by all Amplitites. Unfortunately, however, the child's biology was too human to be able to handle the power of the scream and destroyed his vocal chords. The heroes who rescued him were able to recover enough data to figure out just who this child was, and brought him to the Union of Heroes Satellite. On the satellite, he was raised primarily by Clarity Belle and Iron Justice III, who treated him as if they were his actual parents, giving him the name Justin Bim'Myll-Irons, a cybernetic voice box to replace his destroyed vocal chords, and training him to use the full scope of his powers to be a hero. The Villain Uprising When the villains banded together, slaughtered most of the supers, overthrew the government, and divided the country into their own territories, the satellite was destroyed. Fleeing the destruction, Justin went into hiding with Fiona, his mother, an advanced cyborg named Manufactory with a meta ability to design and build advanced technology, a meta named Singularity, one of his closest friends and daughter of Gravity Girl, and a few other heroes, and took the name Justicar. Together, the team began to strike back against the villains, but to little effect. Over the ensuing years, Clarity Belle would eventually be slain, along with all members of the team other than Fiona, Manufactory, and Singularity, to whom he would be married. During this time, Justicar became an expert in the use of a wide variety of weapons and tactics, learning from Fiona and experience, as well as learning the limits of how much of his super strength and speed that his half-human physiology can tolerate. During one mission, he used the growing powers he inherited from Iron Justice, but his physiology was to rigidly tough due to his Amplitite, and the ensuing damage cost him his right arm and left eye. After the successful completion of the mission, he received an advanced cybernetic replacement with the ability to fire energy blasts, form energy shields, teleport, turn into a grappling hook, mimic any fingerprint it comes into contact with, and jack into computer systems, as well as a cybernetic eye with the ability to see infrared and x-ray light, act as a telescope, interface with the sights on his rifle, record ultra high-definition video and mimic the retinal pattern of any other eye it sees from Manufactory. Assault on Knox Fortress and Time Travel Eventually, the team learned of a time travel device being designed by the villain Knox, daughter of one of the key players in the uprising, and saw an opportunity to change the timeline for the better, hopefully preventing the uprising altogether in a mission they called "Operation Retcon." During the assault, Fiona sacrificed herself to defeat Knox' troops and allow Justicar, Manufactory, and Singularity to reach the time machine at the heart of the fortress, unfortunately too late to stop Knox from using the machine first. After analyzing the machine, Manufactory realized that the way it was designed would cause any major change to the timeline to cause all of them to cease to exist, and sacrificed himself to modify it in a way that would protect Justicar and Singularity from that fate by tunneling through Brane-space itself, rather than simply traveling 4-dimensionally, using the teleporter built into his arm. Additionally, he built Justicar specialized memory implants that would allow him to receive information from the future about how the timeline had changed via quantum entangled particles and tachyons, special particles that travel faster than light, and so move backwards in time. During their time in Brane-space, Justicar's energy shield overloaded from the effort of protecting the two of them, causing a short in the teleporter which hurled them away from each other. Eventually, Justicar would eventually return to normal space-time having missed his mark, but still with time to accomplish his mission. He used the ability in his arm to hack into an ATM machine and acquire enough money to get himself food and shelter while he gathered intel, but this crime brought him to the attention of Lightspeed, who approached him with the intent of bringing him to justice for his theft, but ultimately decided to recruit him into the Hero Brigade. Current Plans While he actively dislikes Lightspeed, he recognizes the value of having allies in the modern timeline. He is still intent on preventing the villain uprising, and is convinced that the only way to actually ensure this is to kill the villains key to the coming uprising, especially the members of the Villain Underground, primarily Knox, whose resources and manpower will be so critical to the future he wants to avoid.. He also wants to have the Amberville City Heroes, namely Query, assist him in locating Singularity. Powers Due to being an artificially created hybrid/clone of Clarity Belle and Iron Justice, Justicar possesses a wide array of powers. Like all Amplitites, he possesses enhanced strength and speed, and the ability to fly. His half-human physiology, however, is incapable of handling the full force of these abilities, and he has to limit himself, lest he cause himself serious to his bones and organs. While he was born with the ability to emit a sonic scream, the cybernetic voice box he was implanted with after he blew out his vocal chords the one time he used it does not possess the same ability, though it does allow him to mimic the vocal pattern of any person or creature he hears. While he does hear normally, he also possesses the Amplitite ability to detect vibrations around himself in the air, ground, and other objects. Justicar did inherit the Iron Justice ability to grow, but his Amplitite physiology is incapable of accommodating this power, and he lost an arm and an eye the last (and only) time he attempted to use it. He has several cybernetic enhancements. First and most obvious is his cybernetic arm. Made of a nearly-indestructible self-repairing metal, the arm contains a personal teleporter and mobile energy shield emitter, though both were burned out during his transport through the Brane-space. In addition, his entire hand and forearm convert into a powerful energy cannon capable of a variety of firing modes, from a powerful cannon blast, to a rapid fire energy rifle, to a long-range sniper beam. Lastly, the hand itself can fire out, turning into a grappling hook, hack any computer system in the present timeline, or mimic any fingerprints that it comes into contact with. Second is his eye, which is capable of seeing infrared and x-ray light spectra, act as a telescope, interface with the sights on his rifle, record ultra high-definition video and mimic the retinal pattern of any other eye it sees. Lastly are his quantum and tachyonic memory units. By utilizing the principles of quantum entanglement and relativity, he is able to read changes in the future timeline, and possesses nearly infinite capacity for remembrance. Finally, due to his experiences as, essentially, a guerrilla fighter, Justicar is a highly experienced soldier, a master tactician, and an expert with a wide variety of weapons, from melee weapons, to firearms, and carries a highly advanced dual-barrel rifle that can convert from fully automatic assault rifle to high-powered sniper rifle on one barrel, while the other is a 20mm grenade launcher for which he possesses a variety of rounds, including HE, incendiary, smoke, and buck shot. Weaknesses Justicar possesses the weakness that all Amplitites do to certain forms of vibration, though he is able to resist it better than pure-breds. Additionally, he in unable to use many of his abilities to their fullest extent, because his mixed physiology is incapable of handling it.